


Sleep Aid

by Sordsnboars



Series: Wank Week [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, background dimilix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sordsnboars/pseuds/Sordsnboars
Summary: Sylvain needs a little help falling asleep, and he overhears some interesting sounds coming from Dimitri's room.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Wank Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Sleep Aid

**Author's Note:**

> For FE3H Wank Week - Voyeurism prompt.

**DAY 1: Voyeur / ~~Experimentation~~**

Sylvain rolled over in bed. He had been hoping for some _company_ this evening, but his excursion into town hadn’t yielded any results. He might have to start going to a different tavern; people were catching on to his act at his current haunt. Now he couldn’t sleep and he was alone and bored.

At least he had his old, well practiced routine of jerking off and falling asleep afterwards to fall back on.

He’d _just_ slid his hand down his shorts when he heard a… noise through the wall. That wasn’t so unusual; for being so reserved Dimitri could make a lot of sounds at night. This wasn’t one of his usual noises, though. It didn’t sound like he was having a nightmare, or groaning his way through a migraine, or accidentally splintering the furniture. No, it sounded _wet_. Like skin on skin.

That was different! Sylvain figured it was an improvement. Not that he thought about his friends’ masturbating habits that often—especially not his friend who was also the prince of Faerghus—but he had wondered in the past if Dimitri even _could_. If Sylvain could rip a door off its hinges effortlessly, he’d be a little wary of handling delicate body parts. Dimitri’s control seemed much improved from his younger days but Sylvain still witnessed him snapping lances and breaking small objects occasionally.

Well. Good for his highness! If anybody needed stress relief, he did.

Sylvain rolled over, facing away from the wall. He would have been perfectly happy ignoring whatever Dimitri was doing, finishing himself off, and falling asleep, but—

“I know what I’m doing, boar,” Felix hissed.

Sylvain’s eyes flew open. He couldn’t have heard that right. Could he? No way.

“I didn’t mean to imply otherwise, Felix,” Dimitri said. “Please, continue.”

Oh. Oh no! He had to be hearing things.

“Just sit still,” Felix demanded.

The words were muffled through the wall, and they were clearly trying (and failing) to be quiet. Sylvain was sure he hadn’t misheard any of that exchange.

They were quieter after that, but noises—a gasp, skin on skin—slipped through the wall and into his ears occasionally.

Sylvain hadn’t actually stopped stroking himself since he’d started. It was just a coincidence that he’d had his hand on his dick when he heard them. No point stopping now.

Maybe it was a little weird to keep jerking off while he was listening to two of his oldest friends… having sex… or whatever they were getting up to in there. Sylvain could guess what they were doing, but he tried not to.

Now he was desperate for sleep to come. His friends deserved privacy. They only thought they had privacy; they couldn’t know that Sylvain could hear them. Not that he was listening in on them deliberately.

He palmed his cock faster, reaching down with his other hand to cup his balls. They’d managed to quiet down next door, but a few sounds still slipped through.

After a few minutes of stroking himself languidly, he heard a grunt and then a “Shh!”, then rustling. Were they done already? Huh. That seemed a little quick. They were both probably inexperienced. He wouldn’t judge them too harshly.

He should finish up too. He really needed to get to bed. He was… harder than he usually gets when he’s by himself. Probably just a random occurrence.

His hand slid easily over his cock, wet with precome. He did _not_ think about what Dimitri would look like flushed with arousal, or about what Felix would look like above him with his hair flowing over his shoulders. And he absolutely didn’t come harder than he had in a long time—both alone or with a partner—at those thoughts.

He came with a grunt, his face pressed into his pillow. Laundry day was coming up anyway, so he didn’t feel too bad about wiping his hands off on the bedding. 

Sylvain dozed off wondering if teasing Felix about this would be worth the possibility of getting murdered.


End file.
